choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Shrapnel
Shrapnel, a character from the Hero series, is the leader of the criminals that robbed the gala at Prescott Industries. He was affected by the Prism Gate, making him able to transform into a golem-like creature at will. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1; but his alias, "Shrapnel" is revealed in Chapter 3. Appearance When he is normal, he has brown eyes and brown hair. He has light brown skin and a tattoo of a skull and crossbones on his arm. When he is Shrapnel, his eyes glow red and his skin is gray and cracked like cement. Personality Shrapnel is a criminal, choosing to use his new abilities/powers for personal reasons. He has a paramilitary background. Chapters Hero Hero, Vol. 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life * Chapter 2: Uninvited Guests * Chapter 3: Back to Formula * Chapter 4: Suiting Up * Chapter 7: A Night Off * Chapter 8: Hoodwinked * Chapter 14: Prisoner's Dilemma * Chapter 15: The Battle for Northbridge Hero, Vol. 2 TBA Relationships His Henchmen One of his Henchmen tried to betray and kill him. After his other henchmen witnessed him kill the treacherous Henchman, they now obey him without question, most likely out of fear. Some of his henchmen were acting as security guards for Russell Mayhew. Your Character He is interested in you, as shown when he sees your powers and comments "Well, looks like I'm not the only one." The Superhero eventually defeats him and sends him to prison in Book 1, Chapter 4. Silas Prescott Silas visits him in prison in Book 1, Chapter 4 and makes him an offer. Given that he kidnaps Caleb at the end of Chapter 7 and mentions big plans, it is possible he is working for Silas as a Superpowered Henchman. This is confirmed when he helps Silas attempt to take over Northbridge. Powers * Transformation: Shrapnel can transform his body from flesh to stone. * Super-Strength: When transformed to stone, Shrapnel has high levels of strength, being able to toss a person at a great distance with ease. * Super-Endurance/Super-Durability: When transformed into stone, Shrapnel has shown high levels of endurance and durability, being more resistant to being burned, beaten, etc. This ability only takes effect when Shrapnel turns into stone and not when his body is flesh. Other Looks Lead Gunman Masked.png|Masked Lead Gunman full.png Lead Gunman.png|Unmasked Shrapnel.png|Shrapnel Shrapnel full.png Trivia * Given that he is Northbridge's first Supervillain, it's likely he will become your Character's nemesis, or at least a recurring villain. *Shrapnel has a resemblance to both Bane and Darkseid, who are enemies of Batman and Superman whose costumes are similar to the two costumes you can get for your hero. * In Book 1, Chapter 4, the Player has the option of naming him Shrapnel, Rock Guy, or anything of their choosing. * His crimes include robbing the Prescott Industries Gala and several Jewelry stores, as well as terrorism. * Another similarity he shares with Bane is he uses mercenaries as his henchmen. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Hero' Characters Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Supervillains Category:Superhumans